1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a service menu based on cloud streaming, and more particularly to a cloud streaming-based service menu providing system, a method thereof, a service device, and an operation method thereof, a terminal device, and an operation method thereof which, when a request for driving a content is received from a terminal device based on a step-by-step service menu, initialize a step of a service menu provided to the terminal device to maintain a state of the service menu as a state where an additional access of another terminal device is possible until the driving of the corresponding content is completed, and provide a service menu of a step finally selected by the terminal device when the terminal device re-accesses, so as to guarantee service continuity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, screen virtualization technologies that enable a low performance device to execute an application requiring high performance are frequently suggested.
Among the technologies, a cloud streaming technology has been frequently suggested based on a game service. The cloud streaming technology compressing a screen into a video, streaming the video, and providing the video to a terminal device and the terminal device reproduces the screen, so that there is an effect of showing as if an application is executed in the terminal device.
In the cloud streaming-based service, it is required to simultaneously process many users and applications corresponding to the number of users should be executed in a server side.
Meanwhile, a server that provides a cloud streaming-based service is necessarily required to provide a service menu to provide a selection environment of a content which a user desires to use separately from a streaming service.
However, when a service menu applied to a conventional cloud streaming service is provided, the user should return to a menu screen to select a content after using a content or maintain an access state until a service ends, and accordingly, another user cannot access the service.
Accordingly, when the conventional cloud streaming service is provided to a plurality of users, a simultaneous access environment is not considered. As a result, a new method of providing a service menu to a plurality of users is required.